Gimme More
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Roxy wants more...from Dirk


"You sure about this, Roxy?"

I snort. "Of COURSE babe!" I wink at Jane as we make it to Meenah's door. Jane blushes and looks at the lavish mansion, biting her lip. "Janeyyyy, don't worry about it," I assure her.

"I know," she sighs. "It's just that…it's Jake, you know?"

"I get it. So you better make out with him!"

Jane blushes harder. "You better not drink within the next five minutes," she mutters before moving to knock on the door. She barely makes a tap when the door flies open, revealing Meenah and Aranea, giggling and holding drinks. My eyes zone in on the cocktail in Aranea's hand, itching for a drink already. Jane nudges me, and I restrain to not make a move.

"WASSUP BITC)(-ES?" Meenah yells. Aranea keeps giggling.

"Come in!" Aranea says, opening the door wider and pulling Jane and I inside. I assess the scene; the party's pretty much going really strong. Everyone's dressed in semi-casual clothing. With my awesome sense of style, Jane and I totally fit in. I look over at my best friend; she's pulling down the short blue skirt I made her wear.

"Janeyyy," I chastise. "Leave it alone."

"Bu-"

"No buts! The skirt is fine, loosen uuup!"

She sighs. "Fine."

"Now go look for Jake and Dirk," I order, smiling at how authoritative I sound. Jane sighs again and disappears in the crowd. I look for the snack table, but I can't seem to find it. I pout. _Damn, it's like everyone's here._ I shrug and casually walk around, saying hi to the trolls and some of the kids.

"Hey," I hear a voice say next to me. I turn around and see that it's Dirk. He smirks at me.

"Dirk!" I say happily. "Hii!" I hug him tight. I feel his arms tightening around my waist. I smile wide. I love our hugs; it's like we never want to let go. "What's up?"

"I'm fine." He gives me a once-over. _I wonder what his eyes look like right now. Too bad they're covered by his shades. He never takes them off…_ "I see you don't have a drink in hand yet," Dirk comments.

I laugh. "Yeah, Jane told me not to drink for a while."

He chuckles. "Oh Jane…"

"Have you seen her? I told her to look for you and Jake."

"No. I was with Jake for a while, but he wandered off somewhere." Dirk takes my hand and starts leading me around. "Come on, let's get you a drink."

"Damn Dirk, it's like you want me drunk," I joke. "What are you gonna get me, chardonnay?"

"Nah, just soda," he replies. I can hear the laugh in his voice.

Going through the crowd, I see how everyone's so chill, talking, drinking, laughing. I notice the Halloween decorations everywhere, even though it's two weeks early. _Guess we got a Halloween lover,_ I think. A bunch of people greet us as we pass them by. Nepeta almost jumps on me when she catches sight of us, but Equius stops her, so she waves excitedly instead. I grin and wave back. Damara sees us and wiggles her eyebrows seductively. I don't know if she's trying to hit on me or not. "Where are we going?" I ask.

Dirk doesn't answer, and then I realize he doesn't need to-we're in the kitchen, where we find more people. He opens the refrigerator and gets a liter of Coca-Cola. I give him an empty cup and he smoothly pours the soda. "Oh look at you serving me a drink," I say.

"Of course, can't have you thirsty," he says as he hands me the cup.

As we're about to leave the kitchen, we bump into Jake and Jane. They barely pay any attention to us; they're giggling and smiling really big and shy, their cheeks red. I almost let out an "awww," but I don't. _Let them have their alone time._

Too bad Dirk doesn't pick up; he slaps Jake on the shoulder and says, "Hey, Jake! Where'd you go?" Jake opens his mouth to answer, but then Dirk interrupts and greets Jane, "Jane, hey there! How's it going?"

Jane blushes. "Hello Dirk, it's going very well," she responds, blushing more, sneaking a glance with Jake. I raise an eyebrow at her. _Ohoho, I know what's going on._

"I was looking for Jane, since Aranea said she was here," Jake cuts in. "And now I found her." He sounds like he found his light; it's totally obvious in his eyes. Weirdly though, my chest starts feeling tight, like I can't breathe or something. That depressing feeling is creeping on me, fast. _Shit, we gotta leave. Stat._

"Well, Dirk and I are gonna mingle, see ya later!" I say a little too cheerily, pulling Dirk away before anyone can say anything. We go back to the living room, where most of the party is. "Really Dirk!" I scold, the tightening in my chest fading away.

"What? Weren't we looking for them?" He looks confused, his mouth in a slight frown.

"Yeah, but we were TOTALLY interrupting something!"

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious, hello!"

The blonde rolls his eyes. At least, I think so. _That's it, those shades are coming off somehow._ "Let's look around the house," Dirk suggests.

"Like an adventure? 'Cause this place is huge!"

He tilts his head. "Yeah, kinda."

"'Kay!"

It's been an hour since I got here, and I'm drunk already. _Soda…will never replace…my addiction._ I chugged down three cups of Coca-Cola, and like, five bottles of vodka. I tried being fancy, using cocktail glasses, but then it wasn't enough and I just hoarded the bottles like they were my everything. _They kinda are…_

I stumble down the stairs, Dirk trying to hold me up. I've been running up and down these stairs this whole time. I can't remember if I was trying to make Dirk play tag with me or if I was too restless from being drunk. "Roxy, you okay?" Dirk asks as we reach the last step.

"Yeahhh…! I'm great…! Pshh…"

"Mmm, you don't sound like it…"

"Pshh Dirk, my maaaan, I'm drunk like…ALL the time! Chill!" I giggle a little before hiccupping.

"True, but let's just avoid the drinks for a while, okay?"

"Nahhh!" I push away from his grasp and stumble into the middle of the crowd. The song "All About Us" by He Is We reaches my ears, but it sounds muted. I see a few couples dancing slowly, but John and Vriska are capturing everyone's attention. They look so in love, staring into each other's eyes like that, as if there's no one else. John has his arms around Vriska's waist, and Vriska's arms encircle his neck, and they're just all close together. They're swaying to the song; they look freaking adorable. I feel a pang in my heart and the only thing running through my mind is that _I want to ruin it._

I'm so serious, but I don't even know why. It's kinda like when you wanna do a photo bomb. I don't know, but I just march towards the couple-albeit really awkwardly-and half-fall on them, making them break their hold on each other. "Roxy, what the f-?" Vriska says, looking annoyed as hell. I snicker.

"Chiiiiill Vriss!" I giggle and just lean on John. "You knoww…you guys are sooo cuuute!"

"Thanks, I guess…?" John answers. "I'm about to fall, Roxy…"

"Hahaa, sorryyy!" I stuggle to stand on my own two feet again. I feel everyone's eyes on me, but I don't really care.

"You okay?" John looks at me with concerned blue eyes. _That reminds me, I haven't taken off Dirk's shades yet…_

"Totes bro!"

"Roxy, you're interrupting something," Vriska says, shooting me a glare while holding onto John's arm.

"Haaa, right…sorry kiddies, but y'all were getting a little tooo sappy for me!" I start swaying on my feet. _I feel like dancing and getting all wild._ "You know…what this party needs…? A crazy song!"

"What are you talking a8out?" Vriska asks.

"We need…some sexy music! Like…Britney! Yeah!" I nod at my awesome suggestion. "Sollux! Let's get…some Britney up in here!"

"AWWW Y-EA)( SISTA!" Meenah cheers from somewhere.

"The hell do you want me two do about iit?" Sollux asks. I catch sight of him in the corner with Dave, manning the turntables.

"Aren't you like…the DJ?"

The double-horned troll sucks his teeth. "No, II-you know what? Ye2, II'm the fuckiing DJ. What 2ong you want?"

"Doesn't…matter!" Three seconds later, a Britney song comes on. I don't remember the name of it, but I'm instantly grooving. "Yeahhhh!" I exclaim as I start spinning around, the lights turning off, getting replaced by strobe lights. Meenah cheers again and joins me.

"T)(is is my JAM!" she yells, locking eyes with me. By some sort of silent communication, we start getting really close, like we're about to grind.

"OH GOG NO!" I hear Karkat yell.

"This is CLEARLY n9t appr9priate!" Kankri protests along. The fuchsia blood and I ignore them and keep on dancing…or grinding. Out of nowhere, more bodies join us. I look around and realize it's Latula,Porrim, and Aranea.

"Finally, a so+ng I can let my hair do+wn fo+r!" Porrim comments happily. We keep grinding and some other dance moves, like the classic disco move Latula starts doing. I look at the trolls and see how much fun they're having. I smile and keep moving to the beat.

Suddenly, a hand pulls me out of the group. "Who the-? Oh," I say as I meet Dirk's shades. "Heyyy there!" I wink at him, giggling again.

"Roxy, I think you need to rest." The blonde starts pulling on my arm.

"Nooo! I wanna…keep dancing!" I whine.

"You're drunk."

"When am I NOT drunk…Dirk?" He sighs and shakes his head at me. "No! Don't chu…shake your head! Dance with me!"

"That's not-"

"It TOTALLY is! Ohemgee…! Why didn't I…think of this sooner? Dance with me! Please? C'mon it'll be fuuun!" I start walking around him, running my manicured hand down his chest, pretending he's a pole.

"What are you-?"

"Just go…with the flow," I whisper in his ear, taking his hand in mine as I pull him closer to me.

"You don't know what you're doing, Rox…" Immediately, he takes hold of my waist and run his hands down my sides, giving me shivers.

"Oooh, I like this…!" I chuckle and we start dropping it down low, gyrating our hips. When we get down low enough, I get the sense that I'm about to slip. "Oh sh-Dirk…!" My pink kitten heels start sliding on their own. _FFF-!_

Suddenly, Dirk grabs me tight and pulls me up. I swear he brushed my ass. He brings us back up smoothly and spins me around, making me feel dizzy. _Damn, these drinks…_ "I got you, don't worry," he says, pulling me close again.

"Hahaa Dirk…!" I step away from him. I think I see his face fall, but I can't really tell with these strobe lights. I start bobbing my head to the beat-I think the song changed to Justin Timberlake's "Sexy back." "You knowww, it's kinda _hot_ in here…" I say. I look over to the group of girls still dancing. Some others have joined in, but mostly everyone is just staring at me.

"Roxy…? What're you-?" Dirk cuts himself off when I whip off my signature purple scarf. I let it drop to the floor and go back to the group I originally danced with. Latula, Aranea, and Meenah envelope me in. I notice that Porrim left. _Wonder where she went…_

I have no idea how, but we decide to arrange ourselves in a line and do some sort of weird backwards conga line, which results in more grinding.

"I suggest y9u girls st9p right n9w!" Kankri yells.

"Chiiiiill Mr. Cranky!" I shout back, losing myself in the music. I'm pulled away from the girls again by Dirk. I scoff. "Really Dirk…can't a girl have fun…?"

He doesn't answer, he just takes my hand and spins me so that my back is to him. I can feel his breath on my neck. I wrap my arms as best I can around his neck and we just start basically dry-humping each other. "Oh Dirk…! Is that a gun in your pocket…or are you just excited to dance with me?" I snicker.

"Mmm, wouldn't you like to know?" he answers mysteriously. He spins me around again and we start doing the tango. At least, I think so. It's more like me wrapping a leg around his waist and Dirk trying to pick me up. I hear a couple of whistles from the crowd. "Guess people like what they see," the blonde comments.

"Oh really? Then let's give them a show." And with that, I plant one on his lips. We practically melt into each other-he's so warm and soft. He tastes like pumpkin pie. I let out a small moan, but I pull away-I'm supposed to be a tease. I swiftly take off his shades, revealing his orange eyes full of surprise. _Didn't expect that…now did ya mister? _I turn away from him and put his shades over my dark pink eyes. Swaying, I run my hands all over my body, completely aware of everyone's eyes. I shimmy my hips, pretending to take off my lavender skirt. I hear everyone gasp through my drunken haze.

Dirk's behind me again, stopping my hands. I twirl to face him and push him lightly to the wall. I think I do, but the blonde boy stumbles back. _I'm not really that strong…am I? Oh well._ I strut towards him, backing him up against the wall. I place my hands on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his white shirt. Dirk groans and grabs my shoulders, flipping the positions. "Oooh, looks like someone…likes being the alpha dog." I wink at him. He blushes, his orange eyes flickering.

"Maybe…maybe not," he says before nibbling on my neck, trailing upwards to my mouth. When our lips meet, it's like a fight. _This is TOTES a sloppy make out…! _Dirk grabs my ass and we're just rocking all sexually, still making out with each other.

"Hey Dirk," I say, pulling my lips away for a moment.

"Yeah…?" he pants.

"If you're on a mission…you got my permission…so gimme more…hahaaa…!" Then I keep on kissing him. I feel that I'm not pressed against the wall anymore. I think we're spinning, but I'm too caught up on Dirk to really care.

"GO ROXY!" Meenah yells loudly. I start hearing loud kissing noises; I'm assuming Meenah's making out with someone. Maybe Aranea.

Out of nowhere, I'm feeling bodies pressed up against Dirk and I, startling us. We notice that everyone has finally started to dance wildly, just how I like it. The beats of some techno song is pumping through and people are just getting crazy. I'm so serious; Mituna's doing the sprinkler, Dave's doing the air guitar, even Kankri is dancing with Porrim.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Karkat randomly yells.

"SHUT UP K4RKL3S, 4ND D4NC3 W1TH M333," Terezi answers. I turn towards their voices and watch Terezi take Karkat's hands and swing them. _Awww…so adorable…_

I turn back to Dirk, his lustful eyes staring me down. I start getting jiggy with it, totally putting my ass in his face and shaking it. "Really Roxy…" I hear him mumble, placing his hands on my waist.

"1 LOOOOV3 TH1S P4R-T4YYY!" Latula screams happily, doing her disco move. I like how everyone's having so much fun, dancing their hearts out. _I feel so accomplished._

"Heyyy…Diiiirk…" I stopped getting jiggy with it and I'm leaning on his chest, feeling all woozy.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go upstairs," I whisper. I look up at him, my eyes wide, forgetting that he can't see them through the shades. Dirk looks away and leads us away from the throng of bodies. We slowly go up the stairs, the noise slowly getting quieter. By the time we make it to the second floor, it's completely quiet, my kitten heels and our heavy breathing making the only sounds. Now that I'm away from the music, I feel lightheaded. I clutch Dirk's arm.

"What is it?"

"I don't knowww…let's just go to some room…" I open the first door I see on my right and we stumble in. Dirk turns on the lights, and the first thing I see is just gold.

Gold everywhere.

Gold weapons, gold bars, gold instruments, even the bed looks gold. The walls are covered with fuchsia paint, the floor carpeted with the same color. The Pisces sign is prevalent everywhere. The walls are filled with stickers of it, the lights are shaped that way, and even the mirror is shaped that way too. _This is clearly Meenah's room._ I flop on the bed. Thankfully, it's fluffy. "Hey, you all right?" Dirk asks, rubbing my back.

"Yeah…" I look at Dirk, trying to memorize his face, especially his eyes. I take the shades off slowly and fling them somewhere. He flinches as they hit the wall and drop to the floor. "You knowww…you're a great guy…ha…"

His eyes shift away and he replies, "Thanks…?"

I lean really close to him. "And _such_ a good dancer…"

"I was grinding most of the-"

"Shhh! You're just…really hot…okay?" I face falls on his chest, muffling my words. Dirk doesn't do anything; he just pets my hair like a kitty. We stay like this for a while, then:

"I like how you just decided to cock block John and Vriska like that. You were TOTALLY interrupting something," Dirk jokes, throwing my words back at me.

"I knowwww, they were really adorable like that…but something told me I had to do it…!"

"You said they were getting too sappy for you."

"They were…!"

"Did seeing them like that make you sad?" That strikes a nerve with me, and Dirk knows it.

"Nooo," I lie.

"Come on Roxy, I know you. They made you sad, and to not feel that you wanted to break it up and start some sort of orgy," he prods.

"Shhhut up…"

"It's true though, isn't it?"

I won't admit it, but it is. Sometimes, when I'm drunk and alone, I think about everything I don't want to think about. I think about Jake and how I can't have him, because of Jane. I think about how alone I am, in my apartment. Sure, it's really nice, but it feels so big with just me in it. I try to make Rose come by, but she's so busy with her life. She knows what she's doing with her life, she has Kanaya at her side. I think about that I need to drink to fill up this empty hole in my heart, yet it doesn't go away, making me drink more. _I feel so lonely…it's like I can't find anyone to love me, 'cause they're all taken…_

"Roxy?"

I meet eyes with Dirk. He's concerned about me; it's so obvious. _How sweet._ My eyes trail down to his lips, his warm and inviting lips. _I think I wanna kiss him right now._ "Dirk…" I close my eyes and slowly lean in. I hear the blonde boy's breath catch in his throat.

"Roxy, I-"

"Shhh, just gimme more…'kay?" I kiss him slowly, relishing in his pumpkin pie taste. Dirk immediately reacts, pulling me close to him, his fingers running through my short blonde hair. The kiss escalates to the hungry one we had downstairs. I pull back and fumble with his shirt, reaching under it to feel his muscles.

"God Roxy…" Dirk says breathlessly.

"I feel hot. Like…really hot."

"What're you-?" He shuts up when I move my hands away from under his shirt and attempt to take my white one-shoulder shirt off. I can't seem to control myself. "Rox, no…!" He pulls my hands away.

"Whyyyy?" I whine. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes…" I try to take my shirt off again.

"Roxy, please don't do that," Dirk pleads, pulling my hands away again.

"What's your problem bro…? Can't a girl take off her shirt…?"

"W-well," he stutters, "it makes me uncomfortable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"What?"

"You don't…wanna see the goods under this shirt? Huh?"

"No, it's not like that-"

"I get it. I'm not good enough for you. I'm like…totally ready! I thought…you were too…"

"You're-!"

"Don't you love me, Dirk? Huh? We've been so close for so long…don't you want me?" In my frustration, I try to take off my skirt instead.

"Roxy, don't!" He takes a firm grasp on my wrists. I struggle to release myself. "Stop, Roxy! Please!"

"What's with you?!" I half-screech. "I'm…hot! Let me take…my clothes off! I'm ready!"

"What's with _you_?" Dirk retorts, his orange eyes becoming bright with anger.

"I want _more,_ Dirk! Won't you…gimme more?"

"Not like this."

"Why?!"

"You're drunk. I…I can't use you like that."

"But I'm lonely, Dirk! I need something…I need you."

He shakes his head, letting go of me. I don't bother trying to take off my clothes again; I'm too tired…and sad. _I need a drink._ I get up from the bed and stumble to the door. "Where are you going?" the blonde questions.

"Vodka…" I reply.

"Roxy-!"

"Leave me alone." I close the door behind me and head back downstairs.

I'm drinking a whole glass of vodka mixed with a cocktail in the kitchen. It tastes weird, but I don't care-the heavier, the better. I sigh loudly. _I'm a mess…I completely freaked at one of my best friends, and I'm still lonely…_

"Roxy?"

"Go away…Dirk." I wave the voice away.

"It's Jake, actually." The black-haired teen approaches me slowly. "Are…are you okay?"

I snort. "I'm drinking…what do you think?"

"But you drink often."

"Shhhuuut up…" Jake pulls a stool and sits next to me, placing a gentle hand on mine.

"What's the matter? You've been here for two hours. Where's Dirk?"

"Sssomewhere…don't caree." Jake doesn't say anything, he hugs me instead. A hug a lover would give. This brings tears in my eyes. _Sshhhit…get a hold of yourself…Roxy…_

"I'm sorry, Roxy."

"Youuu didn't doo anythiiing…"

Jake pets my head in response. "Just…come back out soon, alright? We miss you."

"Oookayy…just…go back to Janeyy…can't keep her waiting…" Jake nods and slowly leaves my side. I feel instantly cold again. _Another sip for meee…_

I start thinking about how happy everyone is, even the messed up ones. Kurloz keeps smiling, even though he'll never be able to speak again, but he has Meulin. Mituna can barely speak coherently, but he's still with Latula. Even angry Karkat has someone…Terezi. _Dammit!_ I pound a fist on the kitchen counter. _Why can't I be happy like that? Being a sassy, independent lady isn't all that fun sometimes…_ "Looks like you're my new best friend, vodkatail," I say to the glass in front of me, making up the name on the spot.

"Making up drunken names already? Only you, Roxy." I whip around and face the tall figure leaning on the doorway.

Dirk.

I feel my cheeks flush hard. "D-Dirk…!" I knock the glass down, the contents spilling on the floor. "Ah fuck…" I grab a random dishrag and bend down to clean up the mess.

"Let me help." Dirk makes a move for another dishrag and starts wiping up too. I don't bother to say anything. "So…" he says, trying to make conversation.

"What…do you want?" I finish wiping and toss the dishrag into the sink. I start to look for more vodka and cocktail, doing my best to avoid his eyes.

"I…I want to apologize. I didn't mean to push you away like that." He leans on the counter, watching me search the cabinets.

"Whatevs."

"Roxy, can you look at me?"

"Nope."

"Come on…" He hops off the counter and strides towards me, gently touching my shoulder.

"What?" I ask, looking at the wall.

"Look at me…please."

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna look at me…so why should I bother?"

"Roxy, it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it? I thought…we had something. We are best friends, after all…"

"We do, I just don't want to use you like that."

"I was ready though!"

"That's what you thought. But I know you were just really sad and lonely; you said so yourself." He lets out a sad sigh. "You're not alone, Roxy. There's no need to drink so much…" _So how come I can't feel completely happy?_ I mentally ask. Dirk wraps me in his strong arms, comforting me. "I'm sorry…"

"I-it's okay…" The tears threaten to come back, because for a few minutes I feel whole. _Dirk…he completes me…doesn't he?_ I rest my head on his chest, and we stay like this for a while, the alcohol search forgotten. I slowly put my arms around his neck so it becomes a real hug.

"I love you, Roxy…I just want to protect you…" Dirk whispers in my hair.

"I love…you too…Dirk." I smile a little, then I get on my toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Can we go…back upstairs? I'm kinda tired."

"Of course." Dirk picks me up bridal-style and carries me out the kitchen, weaving through the crowd. Everyone makes a way for us. A lot of them has this small smile on, looking at us like we're so cute. We quickly reach the stairs and Dirk climbs them slowly, as to not jostle me. _Aww, how nice._

He takes us back to Meenah's bedroom and lays me on the bed. He lies down with me and pulls the covers over us. He wraps me in his arms again, and I snuggle into his warmth. "Dirk?"

"Yes?"

"Your warmth…gimme more…'kay?" I giggle a little.

"Alright," he answers, pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

Before sleep finally takes me, my last thought is, _I'm so glad I have Dirk with me._


End file.
